Alice and Bella Swap! JPOV
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Alice and Bella Swap' link in story , only this story has been written in Jasper's POV. Alice comes down to Forks after living with her Mother. She goes to school there and meets Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! **

**OK, this is the same story as 'Alice and Bella Swap', but instead, it had been done in Jasper's POV!**

**Here's the link to the original one, just so you can see what is on Alice's mind!:**

**.net/s/4633369/1/Alice_and_Bella_Swap**

**OK, I hope you like this!! **

**I do not own Twilight!**

Oh, joy, another day of high school. Nothing interesting ever happened here. It was all the same.

We were on our way to school, like we usually did, in Edward's Volvo. I sat at the back to the side, leaning away from all of the love floating around the place. Rosalie and Emmett were leaning towards each other, smiling, and Bella and Edward were holding hands in the front seat. I groaned softly.

_Edward,_ I thought, _can we hurry up a bit?_

So Edward put his foot down on the pedal. No one was around, so we wouldn't get caught.

When we arrived at school, I breathed in the intoxicated air. It made me cock my head to the side. The smell of human blood never made me feel good, especially when I was thirsty. I wanted the blood so much, but I knew that if I did get it, that I would never be able to forgive myself.

It got worse when we got inside. It was warmer there, and the smell was much more potent.

When I reached my class, I found out that I was the first one there. Not a surprise really, I was always first to class. I waited there for about 5 minutes until all of the students had come in.

But then I saw her.

The girl had black pixie like hair, and was very petit. She was very pretty, even to me, a vampire. She was the new girl, and everyone had been waiting for her arrival for weeks. Alice Swan.

But as she got closer, did I really get to know her. Her scent burned down my throat, and was one of the most appealing things I had ever smelt. It was like I had to have it. It was a must have.

Only three things stopped me from charging at her at this moment. Firstly, there were about 20 other humans here watching. Second, Carlisle would be disappointed with me.

And the third, the mood coming out of her was like nothing I had ever experienced, so calm and happy.

She sat down next to me.

"Hey, I'm Alice," she said, excitedly, "What's your name?" she said.

I couldn't act right, right now. It was the thirst that had changed my response and had made me sound angry.

"Jasper," I replied softly, looking at her quickly, and then looking away again, the pain soaring in my throat.

She had the perfect name. Alice. It was so nice, not a very popular name now-a-days.

"How do you do?" she asked me nicely. But I said nothing. I didn't want to kill her. I wanted to see her again.

I sat through that hour staring at the clock on the wall and watching as the hands slowly moved around it. This was the slowest hour of my life.

But when it finished, I moved quickly out of the room. I could not harm this happy and cheerful girl. She was only innocent, what had she done to me?

I walked into the canteen and sat at my family's regular table. We ate nothing, just sat there. They were already there when I had arrived. I told them of my problems.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" asked Emmett.

"You don't understand, Emmett. You didn't feel her emotions. They were so… happy. Like nothing I've ever experienced before.

We dropped the subject. I decided to listen over to what Alice was saying, but she didn't say much. Jessica Stanley was making friends with her, and wouldn't stop talking.

I quickly saw her glance at me, but then she looked away. I wasn't sure if she had seen me or not. Suddenly, Alice paused.

"Alice. Alice?" I heard Jessica say.

"Yeah, Jess?" she said.

"Nothing, you just seemed… out of it for a minute then," said Jessica. So something wasn't right. Maybe she was just feeling sick. That could be why her blood appealed to me so much.

As strange as this was, I needed more of her comforting ways. After school, we arrived home and I left straight away. I wanted to go hunting so that I could visit Alice while she was sleeping. Surely her good moods would be able to reach me when she was sleeping, and if I wasn't as thirsty, maybe I would have better control.

But Alice made me feel so good, and I needed to see her soon.

After I had attacked 5 elk, I felt a bit sloshy. I may have overdone it after the 3rd one, but I had to be sure that I would never harm Alice.

When I was finished, I ran back home and told Carlisle and Esme about this. They were proud of me for not killing her, and Esme was just happy that I may have found someone to like.

But she wasn't a vampire, and I wasn't human. We could never be together, regardless.

Unless….

But that was impossible. Alice may not even have like me. But I like her. How could she not like me if I was nice to her?

As soon as I was sure that most humans would be asleep, I set out on foot. I ran quickly through the streets at a pace so fast that no human would be able to catch me.

I knew were her dad, the chief police lived. I had never been there, but I had just heard of it's location a number of times.

When I got there, I climbed the tree that would reach to the wall. I looked through the window and saw Alice there, dreaming peacefully, and as I had hoped before, her emotions were still and bright and bubbly as before.

I opened the window; it creaked a little, but not enough to wake her. I neatly jumped in, landing was a very muted thud.

Of course, just the same as her emotions, her scent filled the room.

But I could bear that, because Alice was the light of my world.

I walked over to her bed, and looked at her closed eyes. I sometimes wished that I could sleep. Maybe I could get through the days quicker.

As I retracted a little, I heard the ground below my feet give a small creaking sound, and the next thing I knew, I was standing into to Alice's bright blue eyes.

**Yay! Did you like it? Please review! It gives me confidence!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**I hope you like the next Chapter! The next one will be up very soon! ******

"Jasper! What on earth are you doing in my room?" yelled Alice. Then she clasped her hands over her mouth. Of course, Charlie was here too and she was afraid that she had woken him. But she hadn't, luckily. I heard her Dad's snores from down the hallway. She took a deep breath.

"Um… well, I can't explain," I said slowly and carefully.

"There must be a reason why you are at my window, at 2:34 am!" she whispered to me. What would I say to that!?

"I was… er… checking on you," that really came out all wrong.

"Why did your eyes change colour?" she said, sounding really tired. She really needed to get back to sleep.

I couldn't tell her the truth. I would get into big trouble if I did that. "I don't know," I finally said.

"Why were you checking on me?"

"Geese, you love questions."

"Oh yeah? What would you do if some random was sitting at your window still in the middle of the night?"

Yeah, I would be stumped if the same thing had happened to me if I was a human, which I wasn't. I didn't answer.

After a while, I finally said, "I just… needed to talk to you."

"OK," she said, tiredly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Alice, I really am. I was so rude and…" but she interrupted me.

"I forgive you Jasper," and she reached her hand out to place it on my shoulder, like good old friends, but she was repulsed by the coldness of it and shuddered.

"Jasper, your ice cold," she said, worriedly.

"Um… It's cold out side." How would I know if it was cold outside? It felt perfectly fine to me.

"Not really, are you sure you're not suffering from hypothermia?" She asked. I laughed softly. If Charlie wasn't here I would be in hysterics.

"Oh Alice, don't worry, I'm just fine."

"OK, I trust you," she said. "Wow, this is a good dream," she added.

"Dream?" I asked, confused. But then I remembered how humans dreamt about unreal things. Of course she would think that this was all just a dream, "Oh, right, yeah, it's one pretty hectic dream."

We sat together in silence for about 2 minutes. I broke the silence.

"Um, I better get going then," I said.

"But… how?" she asked, yawning.

"The window," I said. Yes, it was just a dream.

"But you can't just jump from there!" she said.

"No," I lied, "But I can climb."

"OK." She said, I stepped out of the window frame.

"Bye Jasper," she whispered to herself. I was already running home. I didn't want her to wake up while I was there. This would never be good. Edward wouldn't be happy about this.

As I got home, Edward was waiting for me. I'd been thinking about it so much that he must have heard me.

"You _woke _her?" he said, angrily. Bella was standing beside him.

"I didn't mean too," I said.

"We better not let this go any further. If she finds out what we are, she'll be in big trouble," he said. I didn't want any harm to come to Alice.

"Look, Edward, she means so much to me. The emotions vibrating off of her! It makes me feel… different, like I'm a different person.

Edward just nodded and said, "OK, but don't take this too far. You know the consequences," and he turned around and walked back inside, Bella following him.

I walked in slowly after. It was obvious that everyone knew what had been going on. I walked straight to my room like I usually did. I just wanted to see Alice again.

The next morning, I hurried everyone to school. I had never been in such a rush to leave the house and to get to the school full of humans.

But Alice would be there, and that meant everything to me.

Again I was the first to English, as usual. I made sure that no one would sit next to me, but no one ever did. Only Alice was allowed.

As she walked into the classroom, I felt her emotions file in on me. She was late today. I smiled. As she got closer I greeted her.

"Hello, Alice," I said.

"Hello Jasper," she said, kindly.

"Late? Why?" I asked, curious.

"Well, since you woke me up last night, it wrecked my sleeping patterns." She said, and I laughed.

"I'm sorry," I said, smiling.

"Tell me about your family," she asked, softly.

"Well, you see, me and the rest of my family are all adopted; by Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is the town's best doctor. And Esme's just a home mum," I said, leaving out the most important details.

"And your siblings?" she asked.

"Well, there's Rosalie, the blonde one, she's my twin. Then there's Emmett, and they're boyfriend and girlfriend. And then we have Edward and Bella, who are also boyfriend and girlfriend," I said.

"But you are all so alike! All so pale, and so… beautiful," she said, and I laughed softly.

"Not really, they are our foster parents. They just look after us really well," I said. I think I sounded to blasé.

Suddenly, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Something's going on, isn't it?"

"OK, I'll tell you. Sometimes I have visions of the future. And yesterday, I saw this happening. Us sitting here talking," she said. I paused. Crap. What else had she seen? Visions? That was quite an odd gift.

"Have you seen anything else, Alice?" I demanded.

"Yes, just one other thing,"

"What?" my voice was serious now, urgent.

"Um… well, I was sitting with you and your siblings at lunch," well that wasn't too bad.

"You were?" I asked, a bit relieved.

"Yes, and I looked more like you. I was paler and…" OK, so much for being relieved. I felt like I was hyperventilating on the inside.

"Would you like to sit with us today? I could introduce you to my family," I said. I had to change the subject. We couldn't talk about this again.

"Sure," she said, and we were silent for the rest of the lesson.

The next class felt like a blur. I didn't listen at all, all I could think about was Alice.

When the class was finally over, I ran out to the table. I grabbed some food, props, and got there in time. My family quickly filed in, doing the same thing as I, only slower.

"Great, Jasper. Thanks," said Edward. "We said, 'no more.'"

_I know, but… she said she had a vision her being one of us. _

Edward raised his eye brow. The look said 'tell me more. Visions? What?'

_I don't know. She said the she had visions of the future and the she saw herself pale like us and sitting here at this very table. _By the end of that, Edward's eyes were wide open.

"Here she comes," said Bella. "Act normal."

As I turned around, I saw her.

She came over quickly, food in hand. "Hello!" she greeted.

"Hello, you must be Alice," said Bella. "It's nice to meet you. Jasper's said so much about you."

"Hey, I'm Edward," said Edward, sitting across from me. His emotions showed worry. He picked up a large book and started to read it.

"Hey Alice! I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie," said Emmett. Rose really didn't care. She just looked quickly up at her, smiled briefly and then looked away.

"Please sit Alice," I said, and then smiled at her.

She looked around, feeling a bit wary. She sat next to me.

"Jasper, what's their last name?" she asked, not knowing that all of us were able to here.

"Cullen," I said.

She looked up at Edward, and I could see that she looked interested.

"Edward, can I see that?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," he said, and then handed it to her.

She took it and flicked through the pages. As I watched her fingers, I heard the paper cut her. It was very quiet. But the tiny drop of blood that oozed out was enough to cease my control.

I quickly placed my hands on my mouth, and stopped breathing. Edward and Emmett came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Jasper, are you OK?" she asked, worried, and then placed her finger in her mouth, licking the blood away. She was scared. "Jasper, what's wrong?" The whole school looked over, and I could feel their curiosity flooding into me, which wasn't helping. I closed my eyes.

The burn raged down my throat. But I couldn't kill her. I never would.

But the smell.

"Bella, Rose, stay here with Alice. Jasper's feeling… unwell." Said Edward quickly. Then Edward and Emmett took me away to the car.

Once I got there, I breathed in the fresh air, feeling a bit better.

And a lot worse.

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this next Chapter!!**

**Enjoy!**

I couldn't imagine of what Alice would think of me after all of this. Would she be scared silly? Or would she try to comfort me and say that it was her fault when it clearly wasn't? Alice was so nice, and I didn't want anything to happen to her. I wanted my family to like her, and I would try to be friends with her again. I had to be, or I may spend the rest of eternity alone.

But how could I think such terrible thoughts? I couldn't just change Alice. I would never do that unless she told me that she wanted to be with me forever. Even after that I still wouldn't be freely willing to change her.

Maybe she didn't think of me this way. Maybe she hated me for what I did. I would never know. I only wished that I could have Edward's little gift, so that I could see what was going through that girls mind.

I left early that day, hopefully portraying the message to Alice that I was sick. I hope she saw it that way.

As I got home, I went straight to my room again. Carlisle confronted me when I arrived home early though.

"Jasper? What happened?" he asked.

"I don't what to talk about it," I said, facing downwards.

"You didn't… kill her… did you?" he said, his calm voice had an added bit of worry in it.

I looked up. "No. But I almost did. It was so close, Carlisle! If Edward and Emmett weren't there, I hate to think of the possible outcomes." I said. I liked being around Carlisle. He had a unusually calm mood, which made me feel much better.

I still felt ashamed of myself, though. I ran up to my room and lay on my bed again, trying not to think. But that never worked. All I wanted to do was go and check on her, but I never got up to do that.

The next day, I got to school 5 minutes later than usual, still getting me there before most people.

I was scared about English. I walked in and was surprised to see that I was the 4th to enter the room. I sat down, and waited for Alice. Of course she was going to be asking for an explanation, it was inevitable.

As she walked in, I straightened up.

"Alice," I greeted, sounding serious.

"Hi. Um… what happened yesterday? You were like, needing something," She said. Crap. One more wrong move and she would know our secret. We couldn't let anyone know that we were vampires. It was against the rules.

I bowed my head slowly.

"I was sick. Just momentarily. I don't get it often. The sight of blood makes me queasy," I quickly said. Maybe too quickly.

"But you were holding your breath. It was like you could… smell it," She said. Of course I could smell it. It was the best thing that I had ever smelt.

"No, of course not," I said.

"Jasper, you weren't breathing and you looked… angry," she said, sounding worried.

"I was… I can't explain,"  
"Try," she shot back at me.

I sighed. "Later, listen," I said, and gestured towards the teacher. Her mood had the word 'worried' all over it. We were silent for the rest of the lesson.

Suddenly, she said, "Do you want me to sit with you again?"

"If you want to, I don't mind," I said. But I did mind, and I didn't want to kill her.

So after that, I walked wit her to the cafeteria. This lunch time, we didn't talk much. Juts a couple of 'hi' we said.

"Why waste the food?" Alice suddenly said. She was the only one eating anything, so she must have felt out of place.

We all stared at her.

"What?" she said.

"We aren't usually hungry. We eat when we get home," said Bella.

She nodded, "But why waste the food?" she asked.

No one answered her question. I put my head in my hands. If we spent any more time with her, she was going to find out what we were very quickly.

"Jazz, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking about yesterday," I lied.

"It's alright Jasper," she said, and then placed her warm hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's not OK! I was so close to…" woops. I had said too much.

"To what?" she asked. Everyone stared at me, thinking, 'what have you_ done?'_

"Nothing," I said.

"Jasper, something's going on," she stated.

"Nothings going on," Bella interceded. I was going to say the same thing, but she had to open her mouth, "It was like this when you weren't here."

Ahh! Why me? I wish that she was already a vampire so that there would be no complications, but it was not that easy.

Edward looked at me, disappointed.

_Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You know I didn't. I didn't think that she would catch on this quickly. I'm sorry._

Edward just nodded at me. Alice looked up, as if she suspected something, but Bella just smiled back at her.

I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. Today, instead of lying on my bed (which I had now found a use for) I went out hunting. No one came with me; they were all planning to go tomorrow. But I would go today, just to be on the safe side.

One of the reasons that I had gone hunting was because I could give my mind away to my instincts, and try and forget about my life. It only covered it over for about 5 minutes total, but during that time, pictures of Alice kept on popping up in my head.

The thing that worried me the most though, was the fact that she had actually seen herself as one of us. It bothered me. She knew that I was planning on getting Carlisle to change her, but she didn't even know what we were. Should we change her while she doesn't know who we are, or later when she inevitably finds out? Maybe if she knew what we were, and what she was going to become, she would run away in terror. I really didn't want that too happen, but it would keep her safe.

I only hoped that she was safe right now.

I ran back home quickly and instead of lying on my bed, I sat on the couch and flicked through the channels. Nothing was on that interested me, but I continued flicking to do something. All I could see so far were boring soap opera's other girly shows. After about 2 house of continuous flicking, I decided to go check on Alice. I knew that I was being too overprotective, but she had too be safe.

I ran out quickly, hoping that no one but Edward would know where I was going.

Of course I wouldn't let her see me, although I had said that before. I wasn't going to enter her room, just look through it and see if she was OK. I didn't want to startle her.

But as I climbed the wall and looked through her window, I saw that she was not there. I gasper. Where was she? I hope nothing bad had happened to her. Maybe she had just gone out tonight. I realised that her father wasn't there either, so maybe she was with him. She would be safe then. I let out a short sigh of relief.

**Do you like it?**

**Please Review! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long to write!**

**I've just been bombarded with so many assignments! I've had no time to write!**

**Here's the next bit! Enjoy!**

I decided to stay in the shadows after that, just to see if she was going to come back home.

I waited about 1 hour, and then I heard there car come in. I sighed in relief. She was safe, and I could smell her.

I saw her as she stepped out of the car. She looked really tired, and also a bit worried. She looked shaken up, like she had had a big night.

It took her 15 minutes to get to bed, and then to sleep.

I watched her sleep when I was very sure that she was fast asleep. I waited silently, only watching from the outside. She looked a bit restless, and I wondered what she was dreaming.

Suddenly, she screamed.

I quickly ducked down, hoping that she hadn't seen me. The scream lasted for 2 seconds. I heard her father wake up and rush into the room. I had to get back now, I couldn't stay.

So I jumped off of the window quickly. Charlie was in there now, and she wouldn't tell him about me being there. Would she?

I got back home quickly. Edward of course had known what had gone on. I sighed.

"What is up with you Jasper!" he said.

_I don't know…. I don't understand my actions either._

Edward signed. "Jasper, you have to be carful. Sooner or later, she will find out about us. Can't we let her find out later?"

_I don't know, Edward. She's pretty close to finding out. All of the difficult question and that._

Edward shook his head, but smiled. "Juts try and keep it low profile, OK?" he asked. I nodded, and then walked up to my room.

For once, I really dreaded the next day.

I didn't want to see Alice, and how upset she would be. But I had to. I loved her.

I didn't know her mind, but I was sure that she would be unhappy.

I waited silently in English, waiting for Alice. I watched her as she walked in the room. She was still happy, but there was a hint of curiosity in her mood.

"Hey, Alice," I said, as she walked closer, but she didn't smile. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bad dream," she said. So maybe it was her dream that had made her scream. That would make sense. But what did she dream about?

"Oh Alice, tell me about it," I said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"No, because you were the bad thing," he said. I gulped.

"How was I bad?" I asked, trying to remain as cool as possible. Why wasn't she running?

"You killed everyone Jasper!" she said, loudly, so everyone looked towards us.

"Alice, how did I kill everyone," I said, slowly, maybe too quietly.

She paused, but that wasn't good enough.

"Please Alice?" I pleaded, "I'll go get Edward." OK, now I had blown it.

"What does he have to do with the price of fish?" she said. I laughed nervously.

"He's good at reading minds. I don't know how, he's just good at… reading people," I said. What else could I have done?

"Why not tell me?" I continued.

"Not now," She said. I sighed and decided to change the subject.

"What did you do last night? I came to visit you and you weren't home." She looked a bit worried, but answered me.

"I went to La Push," she said. I straightened up. La push. Vampire legends?

Crap.

"Why?" I asked, nervously.

"Well my dad is good friends with Billy Black, so we went to his house. Nice people over there," she said. Billy Black? Even worse! Ephraim Black was his grandfather. It all made sense.

She knew what we were.

"Black?" I said, sounding a bit too interested. But nothing mattered any more.

"Oh, they said you were enemies of them. You and your family," she said.

"What else did they say?" I pushed on.

"They told me all about your family." She started.

"No," I whispered, "Those dogs will pay!" I said.

"Dogs?" she asked

"You know everything don't you?" I asked, soundly angry.

"I think so," she said.

"And that's what your dream was about?"

She hesitated. "Yes, Jasper."

I didn't know what else to say. "Oh Alice, I'm so sorry," I said.

She looked surprised.

"Sorry? Aren't you angry with me?" She asked. Why would I be angry with her?

"No Alice, it's not your fault. But you know our little secret; it's against the law," I said. And it was. We had no choice but to change her now.

"Little? Law?" she said. Of course being a vampire was not a little secret. This would all change her life.

But I was silent. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"There shall be quarrel in the cafeteria now," I said. And there would be. Edward and that would be furious.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Edward can read thoughts. In fact, I think he could be listening to us right now,"

"But… how does he… do that?" she asked.

"Oh… well, it's hard to explain. I will tell you later,"

"Alright," She agreed.

"Jasper, are you a Vampire?" she asked, sounding quite scared. She whispered it so quietly that no other human would have been able to hear. Maybe it was a test to see if I could actually hear her. I nodded slowly. She obviously already knew this fact, she was just making sure.

I put my hand on to her warm one.

"Tell me more after school," she said.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

I hardly paid any attention in the next class. I just sat there and pretended to be listening, but my mind was full of questions. My whole family would be furious.

When lunch finally came, I sighed. This was the time that I had seriously been dreading.

I sat down, staring into the eyes of my family. Edward had known, and he had told them all.

"How _could _you?" said Rosalie, too quiet and fast for humans to hear. "You've endangered all of us!"

"We all knew that this would happen soon," I said.

"Jasper, this is dangerous. We can't just leave her like this, she knows far too much," said Edward, and Bella just nodded beside him.

Rosalie made a really ugly face at me.

Alice walked down to our table faster than usual like she wanted to be a part of the fight that we were having.

She stared out into the sky and then she giggled. We all stared at her.

"Nothing," she said.

_Edward, seriously, I told her nothing. She found it all out by herself. _I thought.

Edward nodded, he knew that I wasn't lying.

"We have to turn her," said Bella, "Or the Volturi will find out and get her if we don't do it soon," she added.

"No, Bella, we can't do that. Ripping her human life away like that. Maybe she doesn't want to," said Edward. I just remained quiet and nodded.

Alice's mood changed. She had heard the last part, and knew what was coming for her.

"You're going to change me into a ….Vampire?" she whispered. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Edward groaned silently, and Emmett laughed.

"Probably no," I said.

"But how will I be with you forever, Jasper? Just how?"

I paused, but Alice pressed on, "Why not Jasper? Why?"

She wanted to be a Vampire? Odd.

"Let's talk about this later," I suggested. Rosalie scowled at Alice.

No one spoke after that, we had said enough.

Finally the bell went. I walked off the class, this one without Alice. Alice had Edward in this class, and I would try to listen in to there conversation and not pay any attention in my chemistry class.

I listened as hard as I could. We were a few rooms apart, so I was able to make out bits of the conversation.

They said their usual 'hi's'. They did that most lessons. They didn't really talk much.

"I was just wondering, Jasper said that you can read minds. Is this true?" I thought I made out. I stiffened. Then I suddenly thought, why not change Alice? Sure Rosalie would be upset, she always was. But other wise, the only problem was her father.

"Yes, it's true," they said, then a mysterious silence.

"Oh dear," said Edward. I stiffened further. What had happened?

"What…. Oh those. No, I get visions all the time, nothing to worry about," she said. Nothing to worry about? I could only imagine what she had just seen.

But then I thought, I had just been thinking about changing her. Weighing the possibilities. She must have seen the decisions that people had been making. That was it!

So if I decided to change her in 2 minutes, she would know. Interesting….

"Nothing to worry about?" He whispered so softly that I hardly made it out over all of this other noise, "Geese Alice, your just saw yourself turning into one of us." So I was right.

"Oh," she said.

The day ended slowly then. I continued watching the clock until the bell rang for end of school. I ran out to meet Alice. I walked to her truck, and then 30 seconds later she appeared. She looked slightly stunned to see me waiting there.

"Do you mind if we have our private conversation at your house? Maybe you could show me to Charlie," I said as she got closer.

"Yes, that would be great," she replied. Her good mood still radiating off of her. I smiled.

We drove home in silence. No one daring to say a word. We got to her place quickly. She checked the note that er father had left on the bench saying that he was still fishing and that she didn't need to cook for him today.

"So," I said when we had finally sat down in the lounge room, "We really need to talk."

"I know," She replied.

"You don't seem worried. For goodness sake, a vampire is in your house and you just sit their talking to it," I said, and she laughed, her high pitched twinkling laugh that I adored. I laughed along with her.

"Tell me about you, about Vampires," She asked, quickly.

"Well, as you sort of know… you know… our diet," I said.

She nodded.

"Well my family, we are different. We don't hunt the humans, only animals," I said, and she nodded once more.

"And the eyes?" She asked.

"When we are thirsty," she seemed to shudder at the word, "Our eyes are black. When we have just hunted a human, they are red," I said.

"And when you hunt animals, they are gold," she stated, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," I said.

"Tell me about how you become a Vampire," she said.

"Well," I hesitated, thinking about where to start, "Well, when a human gets bitten by one of us, our venom runs through their body, transforming it," I said. "The process is extremely painful and you want to die the whole time." I shudder slightly at the thought of my Alice in pain.

"Um… how long does it go for?"

"2-3 days,"

We were silent for a minute, both deep in thought.

"You've seen your self become one haven't you, Alice?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded, "Three times now. In a dream, the one I told you and the one I had in Biology." She said. Three times? I must have been thinking about it more than I thought I had been.

"What happened in Biology?" I asked.

"I saw myself screaming in pain with blood on my throat. Edward recognised it better than I did."

"Edward saw this?" I asked, pretending that I hadn't been eavesdropping on her.

"He was there when it happened," She said, acting like this was a minor thing. "What else can you do?" She added, changing the subject.

"Well, we have immortal strength and speed. We also don't need to breath or sleep," I said.

"No breathing?"

"We prefer to breathe, so we can smell everything, but since I'm near you, I don't want to harm you."

"Oh," she said.

I'd wanted to try something for a long time now. I had watched my family do it on countless occasions. I decided that now was a good time.

"Alice, I just want to try one thing," I said, and then, without breathing, I reached forward for her face and pressed my lips to hers. They were so warm and nice. I had to be careful though, one wrong move and she was gone.

Alice kissed me back, for which I was grateful for.

All of a sudden, I pulled away.

"Charlie," I said.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long again! School is taking a toll over my writing, and its exam term.**

**Here's the next bit:**

Charlie's car started to drive up the driveway, and Alice started to panic.

"Jasper," she whispered, "What do we do?

"Stand beside each other and wait," I said simply. Why not tell Charlie the truth. I hoped that this was a good idea.

She nodded, and we met each others eyes and then looked back at the dor at the same time. She could hear him coming too now. Keys entered the lock, and we stood up. Charlie saw me and gasper.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"He's from school Dad," she said.

"You're the Hale boy. Carlisle's son, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I said. His emotions were turning to anger. I wanted to warn Alice. I tried to calm him as much as I could, but he was getting really angry.

"Then what are you doing in my house?" he asked, sounding quieter than before.

"He's a friend Dad. I invited him over," she retorted.

"No, he must leave now," he said.

"Oh please Dad! It would make me most grateful if you would do such a thing for me!" she said.

"Stop sounding like Shakespeare, Alice, it isn't going to work to soon," he said. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. I didn't think she heard it, but she did sound a bit like Shakespeare.

"Why Charlie? Why can't I just have a life of my own?" she said softly. Without me, her emotion would have gone all wild.

"No, Alice, he must go now," said Charlie, "And don't you go calling me Charlie!" he added.

I was beginning to feel really bad at the moment, all of these negative emotions were taking it out on me, and I had to leave.

"Well, actually, I must head off soon," I said, interrupting, "I'm very sorry about this Mr Swan," I quickly kissed her on the head, and walked out of the house. As soon as I left, Charlie became really loud and mad. Alice also started to feel the toll of me leaving.

"YOU DO NOT INVITE OTHER MEN INTO THIS HOUSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, ALICE MARIE SWAN?" he yelled. I winced.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't…" but he cut her off.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW ALICE!" he yelled, "I am very, VERY disappointed in you," he added.

She then stormed off into her room. I felt sorry for her. I wished that I could have been there to help her with her emotions more, but it wasn't making me feel very good. I felt selfish. She needed to be calm more than me.

I listened as she yelled a quick 'goodnight' out to Charlie, and then she hopped into bed. Strange emotion filled her head, and I wondered what she was thinking. It was a lust for something, mixed with pain, love and anger.

When I heard Charlie snore, I hopped in through her window.

"Oh Jasper!" she whispered as I hopped in. She had been waiting for me. I ran to her quickly, and she looked surprised at the speed.

"Hello Alice," I said, and hugged her softly.

"Charlie's very angry with me," she said.

"I know, I could feel it," I said.

"Feel it?"

"Would you like to know why you were so calm before?" I asked. I knew that this subject would come up soon

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, you know how Edward reads peoples minds? Well I can sort of manipulate people's emotions," I said, relatively calmly.

"Oh, but why is that?" she asked.

"Well, Carlisle thinks that when we got changed, something from our human life became more prominent in this life. Like I was good at making people calm and Edward was a good mind reader," I said, "I have my suspicions about you though," I added. And I did.

"You're going to… turn me into a…" she stuttered. I stiffened. Maybe that was what she wanted earlier… oh no.

"Well, I never said that," I said, as calmly as I could.

"But I've seen it, Jasper," she whispered, "I've seen my self as one of you for ages now. It's like you want me to join you," she said. And I did want her to be with me. But it was too dangerous and her family….

"Alice, of course I want to be with you forever. But what about Charlie?" I asked.

"You saw how he treated me! He wouldn't care if I was gone." She said, calm yet angry.

"Yes he would, he would be most upset," I said, trying to turn her away from the idea.

"But I want to be with you forever, not Charlie," she said. So she felt the same way.

"I know that but…" I started, thinking about how to word this, "It's dangerous, for you and Charlie."

"I don't care about Charlie, Jasper, I want to be with you forever!" she said, a bit too loudly. She looked around and turned worried.

"He is still asleep," I said, reassuring her.

"I guess, being a Vampire and all, you have good senses," she said.

"Yes, very good," I said. She sighed. "What Alice? Are you OK? You look very tired."

"I'm fine. Don't you ever sleep?" She asked, "You know, like in Myths?"

It took a lot of effort out of me not to laugh, so I smiled widely.

"No," I said, stopping to laugh quietly, "I don't sleep."

"Oh," she said, and then sighed.

"Alice, I know you want to be one of us, and so do I but…" but she cut me off.

"You want me to join you?" she said, astounded.

I didn't answer. She came over slowly to came and sit on my knee. I breathed, and it hurt a lot. It burned down my throat. I stopped breathing.

"Jasper, answer me," she pushed on.

"Alice, I do want to be together forever, but…" I paused, "I don't want to rip your human life away form you," I finally said.

"Don't worry Jasper, I wouldn't miss anything!" She said, obviously trying to convince me, but it wasn't going to work yet.

"You may say that now," I said, "But you would regret it later,"

"But I wouldn't Jasper."

"Let me tell you something. Would you like a scary story?"

"Um… OK," I said.

"New born Vampires, freshly changed Vampires are bloodthirsty and crazy. You want to be like that?" I said, trying to make it sound as bad as possible, just to scare her off from it.

She gulped loudly.

"It wasn't much of a story," she finally said

"Answer me," I said, smiling.

"Not particularly," she confessed.

"But that feeling would go away, after 1 year," I said, still with my scary voice.  
"I'm ready Jasper,"

"No, you're not," I said.

"Jasper, please?" she said

"Not yet,"

"Why?"

"I've already told you this,"

"I want to be with you forever Jasper! Don't you want that?" she said.

"Yes, I really want that too. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you Alice," I said.

"Well, keep me," she said.

"I can't just take you away,"

"Bite me."

"No, I'd probably end up killing you. Let Carlisle do it later," he said.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I was raised differently to how the others were. I was raised like all Vampires are told to be," I said, and she shuddered.

"Well, let Carlisle do it then," she said, sounding confident, "Can I meet your family tomorrow?" she asked. It was a reasonable idea. Hopefully the others would be fine about it all.

"Sure, just don't go asking everyone if you can become a Vampire, please," I said, and then smiled. She giggled. It was so beautiful when she laughed. It was wonderful and her emotion… wow.

"Please stay the night, Jasper," she said.

"Yes, anything for you, Alice," I said, and she lay back in my arms. This was going to be hard for me, but I was able to handle it.

"Goodnight, my Jasper," she whispered.

"Goodnight, my Alice," I said, and then she closed her eyes and nodded off.

I thought about what they would all think about the idea of her coming over. I knew that Rosalie wouldn't like it, but would the others? I thought that it was a good thing to introduce her to them because then they could see what I had been 'carrying on' about.

Suddenly, Alice stirred. Then she screamed. He eyes shot open, and I heard Charlie jump out of bed.

"Alice?" I asked, calming her down, "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream, I'm fine," she said, like it was all nothing.

"Charlie is awake. He's running here. I must hide," I so I jumped up and hid onto her closet and listened into the conversation.

"Alice!" Charlie yelled, "Are you alright? I heard you scream," he said to her.

"Just a really bad dream. I'm over it now though," she said calmly. I wondered what her dream was about.

"That's good," he said, and then he yawned. "Oh, it's so early, Alice. Get back to bed," he said, and then walked off again.

I didn't come out straight away, just to be safe. When I heard Charlie snore again, I heard Alice call to me.

"Jasper?" she said.

"I'm right here," I said, and hopped out of the closet.

"I love you Jasper," she said.

"I love you too Alice. But will you tell me, what was that dream about? If you don't tell me, I'll get Edward?" I said, jokingly, hoping that that would make er tell me.

"Well, there was this mirror and…" but I cut her off.

"And you were one of us again," I said. Of course she was.

"Yes," and she looked down and nodded, like she was embarrassed.

"Alice, if you don't want to I won't…" but this time, she cut me off.

"But I do Jasper! I really want this. And besides, it would all be over in one year!" She said, and I shook my head.

"You don't get it. It never goes away Alice; it will be with you forever and ever. But the worst part is the first year," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I said.

"No, I'm fine Jasper," she replied.

"Go back to sleep Alice," I said, "We have a big day planned tomorrow if you are going to visit my family. In fact, I better go tell them now, so that they will be ready," I said.

"No! Don't go!" she said.

"I'll be back in about 5 minutes," I said, and then kissed her softly, not wanted to hurt her. She kissed me back, but I pulled away, "Goodnight, Alice. I'll be back in about 5 minutes," I whispered, and then kissed her forehead softly and jumped out of the window.

**Did you like it? ******


	6. Chapter 6

As I arrived at my house, Edward already knew what was going on. He ha told Carlisle, and luckily, that had said that it was OK. Rosalie, Emmett and Bella didn't know yet though. Carlisle had told Esme, and she had thought that it was fine.

"You're inviting that freak to our house?" Rosalie asked, angrily.

"Aww, come on Rose! It'll be fun!" said Emmett.

Rose Growled.

"Stop fighting. I think it's a good idea," said Bella. And that was that. She was coming over.

So I quickly ran back to Alice to tell her the news but she was already asleep. I waited a little while just in case she woke up, but then decided to hunt. I left her a little letter on her pillow though:

_Dear my loveliest, Alice_

_I came back here and found you fast asleep. I waited for a few hours and then decided to go and hunt. You know._

_I'll pick you up at your house in the morning at 10:00 pm._

_Love, Jasper._

I quietly jumped out of the window and headed to the forest across her road. I hunted down a few elk, nothing exciting. Luckily no humans were camping here tonight, so I wasn't tempted by them.

I went back home to see how everyone was doing. Rosalie was still having her normal temper tantrums, Bella and Esme were thinking about what to do when she was here, and Emmett was comforting Rose. Well, trying to,

I got dressed and headed down the stairs and into Carlisle Mercedes. He didn't mind me driving it and getting human smell stains all through it.

Well, at least I _thought_ that he didn't mind.

It didn't take me too long to get down there and I got there 10 minutes early. I was so lucky because Charlie wasn't there.

"I see Charlie isn't here," I said, and then looked at her and smiled.

"No, he isn't," she said, smiling.

"Looking forward to meeting the family today, Alice?" I asked her.

"Yes! It should be great!" she said. I laughed at the enthusiasm, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You looking forward of meeting a family of Vampires," I said, and then smiled.

"Well, yes, it should be a good experience," she said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, attempting enthusiasm. It actually worked. I think.

We walked quickly out to the car.

"Whose car is this?" she asked.

"Carlisle's," I replied. "Edward went to the shops in his little Volvo, so we couldn't use that," I said. The actual reason was that Edward said that he would kill me if I touched it, but I decided not to say that.

"The shops? Why?" she asked.

"To get you something to eat at our house of course," I said. We already had food in the house as a prop, so that was settled.

"But I just ate," she complained.

"I asked them not to bother, but they insisted on it," I said, "They want to be welcoming," I added.

"Well, they are doing a good job of it," she said. When we got to the highway, I looked for signs of any cars. When I was sure that no police were on my trail, I sped up really quickly.

"Jasper, slow down!" she said, "You're going to kill me!"

"No, I won't! What the thought!" I said, jokingly.

"But it's so fast!"

"It's alright, Alice. We're fine," I said.

"OK," she said, finally giving up.

We didn't end up talking much on the way. She looked like she really wanted to say something, and her emotions sent me the same message, but she remained quiet.

We finally arrived, and Alice gasped in excitement.

"It's so…" she paused, "Big!"

"Yeah, its home," I said, and then smiled.

She studied the house, like she wanted to do something with it.

"Wow," she said.

I held her hand and lead her up the front steps slowly.

"Scared?" I asked her.

"Maybe," she confessed.

"Don't worry, I'm probably the most dangerous of the family. You have nothing to worry about," I said, and it was true. I was the most deadly.

"Why you?" she asked. "And that's not why I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" I asked, avoiding here question. It was a long story,

"I'm afraid they won't like me. You know, Rose seems like she hates me," she said, and I laughed.

"She doesn't hate you, Alice," I started, then laughed again, "She's jealous of you," I said, and then stopped laughing.

"But…" she stammered, "Jealous… Me?" she asked, stunned.

"I'll explain later," I said, "They're waiting for us," and then I opened the big door so we could go inside.

Alice gazed around the room in wonder as we walked further in. She glanced over at the Grand Piano, looked over at the pictures hung up on the walls, and even stopped to admire the random framed picture that Edward had painted when he was 5 years old. We had managed to get it back somehow.

"It's so…. Nice," she said. I nodded, and then suddenly, Bella was standing in front of us, and Edward was standing at the top of the stairs. Alice looked surprised.

"Hey Alice!" Bella said, cheerfully. "How are you?" she asked, and then gave her a hug. She then backed away quickly. Her eyes were black, which meant she was thirsty. And Edward was just the same. It was Emmett's idea for a game called 'Who can stop drinking blood for the longest period of time wins'. Original title, I know, but I had already lost the game.

"I'm great, Bella! How are you?" Alice asked, smiling yet still a little nervous.

"Great," said Bella.

"OK, now Alice," I said, nervously, "Let's go see my parents," I suggested.

"Alright," she said, and I led her into the kitchen. There, cooking food for Alice, were Emmett, Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey Alice," said Esme, "We're baking you a cake, she said. "Chocolate surprise," she said. I groaned. That was so like Esme. I don't think Alice heard me though.

"Thank you, very much. All of you. But you really didn't need to," she said, and then blushed.

"Oh, don't worry, we enjoyed making a cake for you!" said Esme, smiling friendly. Finally, Carlisle had arrived home.

"Hey Alice," he said, smiling politely as he entered the room.

"Hello," she said, smiling nervously.

"I'm Carlisle," he said, and they shook hands. Alice shuddered at the temperature.

Alice looked around the kitchen in awe. She smiled and it felt like she was wondering what do to with the place.

Suddenly, Edward moved in closer to her. "You know, I agree, Alice, this room does need a feature wall," he said. So that what she was thinking. She seemed a little spooked.

"Yes, I agree," said Esme, "This house really could do with a make over," she added. Carlisle nodded.

"Great idea," I said, and then smiled at her.

"Yeah, this house could do with something else," said Emmett.

"Then how about we start today!" said Esme, "It would be fun!" she said.

"And Alice has some great ideas, Esme," said Edward as he smiled at Alice. I felt a wave of her emotions coming off from his smile. She smiled back, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"You do, Alice? I've been meaning to redecorate this place for ages! But all my ideas get rejected by this lot!" and she pointed at us, and we all laughed.

"Yeah, I have a few ideas," she said.

"Share them with us!" said Esme.

"Well, to match the cream walls in this room, maybe we could have a dark green feature wall right on that wall," Esme nodded as she spoke, "Maybe some flowers around the place, a new paint job," she suggested.

"You know, Alice, that's a great idea," said Esme, "Oh! And outside we should do some more gardening. That would wonderful!" said Esme, clapping her hands together with excitement. It really looked as if she needed some female encouragement around here. "Let's start now!" she said.

"Yay!" Alice said and skipped over to Esme. "But, how shall we start?"

"Well, I'll send Carlisle down to get some things, like the paint, and maybe later we can go get flowers," she suggested.

"Sounds great!" she said, happily.

So Carlisle was sent off to the nearest hardware store to go and buy paints and tools for our work. He got back relatively quickly and we set off to work as soon as he got back. Alice stood and watched in awe. She had a bit of the cake too, and by her emotion, I could tell that it was the best cake one could ever have.

We left her on square that she could paint by herself. She smiled at the though as I handed her the brush.

"Here, Alice," I said, "Here's your square."

She smiled and painted it. She felt a bit untidy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, looking at the small, messy square. I actually looked pretty cool.

"Oh don't be sorry!" said Esme, "It looks great!" she said.

After that, Carlisle, Alice, Esme and I went I outside. We were going to paint the outside of the house. Carlisle jumped into that, and told Esme to do the gardening. She was happy about that. Carlisle painted the house white, which I thought was a bad idea because the colour of the paint drowned us out, making us look even more pale and freakish than usual. Suddenly, Alice felt embarrassed and looked up to Edward's room and smiled nervously. He was there, and he shook his head and stepped out of sight. I wondered what she had been thinking.

Carlisle had finished the house now, and moved onto buying plants for the Garden. They didn't need us anymore, and I thought that I would give them so alone time, so Alice and I decided to go to my room.

When we got to the 3rd floor, Alice looked a little tired. I didn't think that there were that many steps here.

She gazed around the place, looking at all of the different things here. I led her into me room and she gazed even further. She looked content, so I said nothing. She looked at all of my books and movies, all piled alphabetically.

"You must have a lot of time on your hands," she said.

"What else is there to do?" I asked, rhetorically. "We have so much time on our hands," I added.

"How long have you been… you know… a vampire?" she asked nervously, like she had been holding this question back for a while.

"A while, Alice, a long time," I said.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"The south side. Now let me tell you Alice, I was raised as a vampire differently to what my family were. We fed on humans, Alice. One of the reasons why it is so hard for me to be with you," I said. I didn't want to scare her, per se, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"One of?" she asked.

"Well, you know how I said I could change people's emotions?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, intrigued.

"Well, when I also feel the emotions around me. So when one is angry, I feel there anger and replace it with calm. Or when one is sad, I can replace it with calmness, and I end up being sad," I said.

"Are you happy now?" she asked me.

"Very. Because I am with you, and you are a joy to the world, Alice. You mean everything to me."

"Oh, Jasper," she said, and gave me a hug. I knew that it was dangerous, but I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed me back.

As soon as I heard Carlisle car come back, I leaned back. She looked confused, like she wanted more. I did too.

"Carlisles back now. Let's go down stairs," I said, and so she got up. "Would you like a ride down?" I asked, since she looked so tired on the way up, I thought I would save her from the journey on the way back.

"Sure," she said, a bit worried about what was going to happen. I smiled, and she hopped onto my back. I headed down the stairs, and we were outside in less than 3 seconds.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"You enjoyed that?" I asked, smiling.

"It was the best thing ever!" she said, and then reached forward to hug me. I accidently breathed in as she hugged me and I almost gasped.

When she stepped back, I looked at the ground and saw all of the flowers that they had bought. There were so many, and all from a very expensive florist.

"Hey Alice!" said Esme. "I have left some more flowers inside for you to put up around the house."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, and we walked back into the house hand in hand. I smiled. When we got in there, I saw all of the other flowers that they had left in there for us. Alice smiled widely.

"Well, let's get started then," I suggested, and then handed her a rose.

"Ouch," she whispered, just as a tiny drop of blood dripped from her finger.


	7. Chapter 7

**And the next one…**

I lunged backward to the end of the room. I held my breath.

_NO! I can't give in. NEVER! _I thought. But the blood…..

Carlisle walked in, and tried to restrain me. I still stared at her though, feeling really sad about what I was putting her through. This has been the second time now!

"No!" she screamed. She knew what was happening, and she was scared about it.

Emmett and Edward had also run over to me now. I growled defensively, and felt bad for it.

Alice's emotions changed to calm and relaxed. But it didn't change my mood right this minute. Bella and Rosalie were trying to hold me back now.

"No, Jasper," said Carlisle, calmly.

"No Bro, not cool," said Emmett, being silly. Esme stood by Alice though. She was saying something to Alice, but at the moment, there were more important things.

They pulled me out of the room though, and I gasped as her scent was dulled. It was all over me though, since we had hugged, so that didn't help.

"NO!!! WHY ME?!" I yelled loudly, anger filling me.

Carlisle approached me, "It's not your fault," he said softly.

"But it _is_," I said, angrily, "I almost killed her for heavens sake!"

"Jasper, calm down," he whispered calmly. I was feeling better, and I calmed down a little.

I didn't speak after that. I was so angry though. That was one reason why I wanted her changed right away. Maybe she felt the same way.

The others said other things to me, but I really didn't want to listen.

Suddenly, I heard Alice yell, "6:30?! CHARLIE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

So she had to leave now. Would I be able to say goodbye? I highly doubted it. I was in no fit state to see her now.

So she left, and I watched her from far away. She was crying. I yelled when she left.

I stormed up to my room and whished that I could sleep. The emotions that I felt from below me were all worried and thoughtful. They were definitely thinking about me.

But Rosalie was just feeling mad and angry.

I had to see Alice tonight though. Charlie was going to be angry with her, and she would need comfort.

I walked slowly downstairs. Edward knew what I was going to do, but the others didn't know yet.

I walked out the front door and into Carlisle car. He wouldn't mind. But he was by in a short second though.

"Jasper," he whispered, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I will never hurt her. I will be fine."

"But will she?" he asked.

"Yes! Why do you have no faith in me?" I said, and then reversed out of the garage.

It didn't take me long to get to her house. I jumped straight through her window and listened to half of the conversation going on below me.

"So why can't I love him Dad? What's wrong?! We're just good friends now Dad. And the family is so nice!"

"You're too young, Alice."

"For what?"

"A boyfriend."

"I am not! I'm 19 in 1 month! I am an Adult, Dad! I can do anything I want. So why can't I have a relationship with a friend?" but Charlie didn't answer to that.

"Just make dinner and go to bed."

And so they spoke no more. Alice made spaghetti quickly and they ate in silence.

So he did get angry at her. I only knew that it was going too happed at some point. He always got angry, that man.

When Alice finished, she walked up to her room. She was so happy to see me there.

"Oh Jasper!" she whispered.

"Alice! I'm so sorry about earlier. I can never tell you in full how sorry I am," I said. I felt horrible about earlier.

"Don't worry, Jazz. You weren't going to hurt me. I would have seen if I was going to die," she replied.

"Probably, but still, I was so close too…" and I stopped, too lost for words.

"Jasper," she said after a long silence between the two of us, "I was thinking. Wouldn't it be easier if… Carlisle changed me… now?" she asked.

This shocked me. I paused for a while. I started at her. "Carlisle? Now?"

"Well, not right this minute, but soon. It would be easier for you Jasper. I think I'm ready," she said confidently.

"It would be easier but… I don't want you to waste your human life," he said.

"But I'm not wasting anything! I lived most of my life. I only want to be with you," she said.

"I only want you to be happy. But I don't want to just take you. It seems so… rude," I said.

"But it isn't rude be because I am happy and I belong to you!" she said.

"It's just, you may miss something that you will realise you want when you are a Vampire." I said, and she looked up at me.

"I want to be with you Jasper. And after that 1st year, all will be back to normal. The only thing we will live without is the fact that you won't want to kill me all the time," she said, and we laughed softly together.

"I don't want to kill you, Alice. It's just so hard," I said, turning serious.

"I understand, Jasper."

"No you don't," I retorted.

"Why can't I join you? We would be together forever without any complications!" she exclaimed.

"What about Charlie?" I said. The look on her face showed that she hadn't really thought about that.

"He hates me, and besides, I could just tell him I'm going on a holiday with you and your family, and just tell him that I died," she suggested. "Maybe after a year I could go and meat him!" she said, hopefully.

"That would be too dangerous. You would look too different and he would learn about our secret, which is not good," I said.

"But I know your secret," she said.

"I'm breaking the law," I said.

"Just change me then, Jasper! No laws broken!" she was literally begging.

"Not now," I said.

"But why? Can it be soon? Please, with cherries on top?" she said.

"Cherries?" I asked. She laughed

"_Human_ joke," she said, and laughed again.

"It would be painful, Alice. And I don't want to see you in pain," I said.

"But then after the pain I would be happy and I would be with you, forever," she said, and then smiled.

"Oh Alice," I said. "Go to sleep and dream good dreams. I am here and will calm you down to give you the good dreams. Now sleep my love, and I will be thinking about this matter all night," I said.

"Night Jazz," she said, and then gave me a hug and lay down for bed.

Then I whispered, to low for her to here: "Goodnight Alice, I love you so much."

I thought about a lot that night. Should I get Carlisle to change her? It would be a lot simpler. But then Charlie… it would break his heart. I couldn't do that to him, not even to a mean old man like him. Maybe if we change her in a few years then she could get some more life out of being human and more time with Charlie before she left him. It would be better for her though. But it wouldn't be better for me. I could kill her during that time. I was lucky to have my family there with me this time, but what if I was alone with her and something like that happened?

Tonight her dreams felt comforting. She seemed happy and content.

Suddenly, she woke and saw me looking over her. It was 4:00 am.

"Jasper!" she said.

"Alice, you're up," I said.

Yep! It's Sunday, isn't it?" she asked, like nothing at all had happened yesterday.  
"Yes, what would you like to do today?" I asked, hoping to get a straight answer out of her. But she just stared at me. We both knew what she wanted.

"You know, I was thinking last night…" I said, but she cut me off.

"Did it hurt?" she asked, smiling.

"More human jokes?"

"Yep!"

"So, I was thinking about… you know, you becoming one of us," I said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"And I think that we should wait a few years. You know, to make sure you haven't missed anything," I said.

She just started at me though.

"What?" I asked.

"Jasper, I want Carlisle to do it now! Today! I am ready!"

"No Alice, I want to be with you forever too!" I said, and I did. More than anything else in the world.

"But at this moment in time, you're fighting killing me?" she asked. I sighed.

"Alice, I love you," I whispered, changing the subject.

"Jasper?" she said.

"Yes, Alice. It's very hard for me," I confessed.

"Well, the sooner the better then! Today." she said, soundly optimistic.

"Oh, Alice. I see you have good intentions. But I don't want to tear your human life away from you!"

"You say that like being a vampire is a bad thing," she said.

"It has its ups and downs," I said.

"What's the worst part?" she asked.

"The thirst Alice. It never goes away and is always there in the back of your throat. It is worst when you haven't eaten anything in a while. And as a Newborn, their instincts are ruled by the thirst," I said.

"I'm ready, Jasper. I can handle one year! You would be there to support me, and handle me. I would be the best and most well behaved Newborn Vampire ever!" she said, and then laughed. She gave me a hug, and I hugged her back.

"It may not be like that. I will be able to keep you calm, and to try and teach you, but I don't know," I replied, seriously.

"I have visions, remember?" she said, pointing to her head.

"So you see yourself as a newborn Vampire, with red eyes and wearing a shirt saying 'Free Hugs' on it do you?" I said. She was fighting laughter so much. I calmed her down a bit, and felt her happiness will me. It was so good, so warm…

"Well, not with the top on," she said, snuggling into my chest.

"So can we do it today, Jazz? I'm ready!" she said happily.

"What about school? How do you plan on getting out of that?" I asked.

"Same way as with Charlie, I'm on a holiday with you in some odd land. Then I get sick somehow," she explained. She made it sound so simple.

"But then they will think that I killed you. I would become a suspect." I said.

"Fine then, I'll go on some holiday, and the Cullen's will leave somewhere too, one week after me. Then you'll call up Charlie using some odd accent voice thing, and tell him that the plane I was on crashed and I died." she said.

"Good idea. But, that means that you'll have to start packing soon. You could leave tomorrow. Or you could say that you are going back to visit your mother, then 'die' on the plane," I suggested. She hadn't said too much about her mother, but from what I could tell, she loved her.

"Good idea. Charlie would take that better. And I'll just stay at your house for a while, hiding. Then later you can leave too," she added.

"Good idea," I said, "I like your style." she blushed. I felt a wave of sadness fall over me. "You know, that will be something I will miss."

"What?"

"The way you always blush when embarrassed." I said and she smiled.

"Oh, I love you Jazz," she said.

"I love you too, Alice."

Then we kissed.

As I left, I didn't leave their property. I stayed right near the house, hiding out in the shadows.

I listened to their conversation. They were talking about Alice's 'Trip' to Renee's.

"It's almost graduation, Alice,"

"I'm ready. I can study at Renee's. We won't be learning anything new."

"I guess you can go then. But only for one week. I'll be missing you too much, Alice."

"Can I go tomorrow?" she asked, after a moment's silence.

"Sure, I guess. I can pay for it if you like."

"Nah, I have my own money. I'll be fine."

"Dad, can I go and visit the Cullen's today?" she asked. I smiled.

"Fine," he sighed.

She quickly ran out of the house, not even bothering to eat anything. She jumped into her truck, which was where I was sitting. When she got in she jumped.

"Oh my gosh! You frightened me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. Um, I heard you were coming to my place again today?" I asked politely.

"Only if it's OK with you," she said.

"Sure it is, Alice. You're always welcome." and then she drove off.

I had to give her the road directions. It was quite funny though, watching someone so un-co drive a car. I smiled. We got to the new looking house, I smiled. They had really done a good job on this. When we stepped into the house, Edward was playing the piano with Bella sitting to his side.

I suddenly had second thoughts. What if no one else liked this idea? Alice wouldn't be happy… I wouldn't be happy.

Suddenly the lovely playing came to a dramatic holt.

"Oh no, Jasper! You can't have done that!"

"Edward," Bella whispered so low that Alice couldn't hear, "What did he do?"

"He promised to turn her tomorrow," he said, angrily.

"Well, she wanted it," I said back at them.

"Fine, do what you want. Just imagine Rosalie, she's never going to forgive you now." Edward said smartly, and he started to play again.

"What's with Rose?" she asked.

"She's Jealous of you, Alice. She wants to be a human herself. And when you just throw it away like that, she thinks it's a waste," I said

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry, Alice. We must be together. I've been waiting for you for many years. Centuries even," I said.

"Wow," she said. Suddenly Carlisle was down here.

"Oh Hello, what a pleasant surprise," he said.

"We have an idea, Carlisle," I said, "About Alice becoming one of us,"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. I told him the whole story.

"Tomorrow? You sure you're ready for this Alice?" he asked.

"Very sure!" she said.

"OK, then, let's go and tell the others," said Carlisle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Have you been enjoying these? Please review and tell me! ******

Carlisle called everyone down. Alice was beginning to feel a little nervous, and I was feeling guilty. They all greeted her, already knowing the news all except angry Rosalie.

"Oh, Alice! Welcome to the family!" said Esme.

"Well, I'm not there yet!" she said.

"Yay! Another little sis!" said Emmett, who patted her on the head. She felt self conscious near him… near us. "Tomorrow, Huh?"

"Yep!" she said, and Rosalie growled loudly.

"Leave her alone, she just wants to be with Jazz," said Emmett.

Then Rosalie replied in a voice too low for Alice to hear, "I hate her. How can you expect me to live with her forever?" But we all ignored her. Bella and Edward walked into the room.

"Hey," they said.

"Hi," said Alice.

"Hey, Alice, come with me," I said, and I lead her into my room. "So, the weather forecast says that it will be sunny in about 3 hours," I said. I need to show you something then," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"What happens to me in the sun," I said, smiling.

"What happens?" she asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said, smiling still.

"So what will it be like exactly," she asked, "Tomorrow's event?"

"Painful, Alice. For every minute of the process, you will want to die. It's an awful burning pain. Then when it's over, you will be craving for blood," I said. I had mixed emotions after that. I didn't want her to leave, but did I actually want to scare her out of becoming a Vampire? I would be scared if I had that choice.

"Alice, you seem a little anxious. What's on your mind?" I asked her, when no reply came from her mouth.

"I just wonder if I will be able to make it through the first year," she replied.

"You're not worried about pain?" I asked.

"No Jasper. Why should I be?" she asked.

"It's going to be dreadful Alice," I replied.

"I'm ready."

"Let's just hope so," I said, and she gave me a hug.

"Oh Jasper," she whispered, and kissed me. I kissed her back very carefully though, her scent still keeping me from breathing. Her mood was a little smug at the moment.

So for the rest of our time there, I showed her around the house again, just so she could see every little detail. I didn't know why I did it, but I thought that she might like it. We finally walked back down the stairs and Edward and Bella were playing the piano. It had taken many, many years for Edward to teach Bella the piano. She never told him, but she didn't actually like the piano. She only did it because I Edward did.

Woops, Edward's emotions showed that he heard me.

After that, we walked outside. The sun was almost out. I smiled.

"OK, you ready?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep!" she said.

"OK, here goes," I said, and stepped out into the warm sun. It felt really good, and I smiled.

Alice looked at me in complete wonder and awe.

"Jasper!" she cried in shock.

"Yeah, it is something isn't it," I said, standing there normally.

"Wow, Jazz! That's so cool!" she exclaimed. She reached for my arm, and jerked back when she realised that I was still really cold. "Will I be able to do that?" she asked.

"Every one of us can, Alice," I said. she sighed.

"I can't wait!" she said, "15 hours and I'll be on my way to becoming one of you!" she said.

"It should be great afterwards though," I said.

"You don't sound happy," she accused me.

"I just don't want you to be in pain, Alice. I love you he said," and she kissed me.

She was feeling really nervous, and I felt like it was all my fault. I would take the blame if it ever came up. This shouldn't be happening, I'm not natural.

"Are you sure, Alice?" I asked, "You do seem a little nervous," I said.

"It's just I don't like pain that much, but I will be OK," she said.

"I love you Alice," I said.

"I love you too," she said. And with that, we walked back into his house, hand in hand. Nothing much had happened when we had gotten there. Apparently they had been talking about tomorrow's event quite a bit. It was a school day tomorrow, but we weren't going to go. See was too excited to care. She smiled.

I took her home today and I insisted on walking her into the house. Charlie was not going to be very happy with me.

Charlie answered the door as Alice knocked. It was like he had been expecting us.

"Hey, Dad," I said, "This is Jasper," she said, smiling calmly.

"Arr, yes, I see," he said, blocking me from entering the house.

"Hello, Chief Swan," I said, politely

"Just call me Charlie," he said.

"Well, I just came to drop Alice off. Have a nice day Charlie," I said, and with that, I gave her a small hug and walked off.

I tried not listening to any more of their conversation. I didn't know what to think. So many strange emotions were flowing through me right now. It was scary.

Should I pull through with this? I wasn't sure. Alice would never forgive me. She was counting down the hours for goodness sakes!

No, we had to do this. It was my fault. I had promised this.

So I was quite for the rest of the day. I went hunting, trying to hide away from everyone else. I didn't want Edward reading me thought, or Rosalie's glare watching my every move. I wanted to escape that.

I wished that I was human. Just so Alice didn't have to do something like this. I sighed as I dug my teeth into the small elk that I had pinned down. I wasn't going to visit Alice tonight. I didn't want to see any one at the moment, not even here. I would be seeing her enough tomorrow. That day would be major.

I didn't come home to very late. I had been hiding out a bit in the trees. I didn't know what to do with myself though. Their moods were not things that I liked very much. I went over to the piano. I couldn't play of course, but Edward had told me the notes. I worked out how to play Mary had a Little lamb, but it sounded sad like it was in a minor key. I moved it up a bit, and it sounded happier. I smiled.

She was almost here. I could hear her turn down the road. I walked out side into the rain. It was pretty heavy.

I held my breath as she hopped out of the car. I didn't want to many memories of how good she smelt.

"Hey Alice," I said, smiling. I was trying to hide my emotions. When I looked at her, it appeared that she had been crying.

"Hey Jazz!" she said, trying to sound excited.

"So soon, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. It should be alright. I can survive the pain!" she said.

"You really are optimistic," I said, and smiled. "Maybe that will be your gift," I added.

"Gift?" she questioned. "What gift?"

"Well you know how Edward reads minds?"

"Yeah."

"And I change emotions?"

"Yeah."

"They are our special gifts. Carlisle says that once transformed, the person bring one of their talents from when they were a human and it becomes more defined as a Vampire. For example, Esme is super kind and Rosalie… well you know Rosalie. And Emmett brought his strength," he said.

"Oh! I get it," she said. "You told me something like this before."

"Yes, well, you're getting drenched out here! Let's go inside," I said, and I grabbed her things out of the truck and we walked inside. She looked around again. She often did that. I placed her things in her room, and Esme and Carlisle were here to great us.

"Hello, Alice," said Carlisle.

"Hey, Alice. How are you today?" asked Esme. All of them seemed a little less vibrant as usual.

"I'm great, thanks! How are you?"

"Fine," said Esme.

"When shall we start?" asked Carlisle.

"Soon. Can I talk to Jasper first, though?"

"Sure. Just tell us when you are ready though," he said, and in a blur they were away.

"Can we go to your room, Jazz?" she asked.

"OK," I replied, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"That would be great," she said, smiling.

So I placed her on my back and we ran up to my room. She hopped off, dazed at how fun that was.

"Excited?" I asked

"A little," she said.

"That's good," I said.

"Why didn't you come in my room last night?" she asked me.

"Um… I thought you would like some thinking time." I said.

"Yeah, I did. How is Carlisle… doing this?" she asked.

"Differently this time. He was going to inject a syringe into your heart, filled with his venom," I said calmly. She shuddered.

"Don't like needles?" I asked, smiling.

"Not really, but it would make the process quicker, I guess."

"It will," I replied.

"Shall we go down now?" she asked.

"If you would like to, Alice, of course we can," I said. Her heart beat was racing as I placed her on my back and we ran downstairs. Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," she said.

"Just follow me in here please," and he took her to the upstairs living room. "OK, just lie on the lounge and get comfy," he said. And she waited, nerves building up.

"Are you alright, Alice?" I asked. Her heartbeat was going really fast. She was really scared now.

"I'm fine," she said. Edward and Bella had come in now.

"Hey Alice!" said Bella, "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, a little nervous," she replied.

"Hey, Alice," said Edward.

"Hey Edward," she said. When she saw Carlisle walk in with a syringe in hand, her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly it went wild. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. I felt like apologising, but it wouldn't make it out of my mouth.

"OK, Alice. Are you very sure you want this?" he asked her.

"Very," she replied, looking up at me. She smiled.

"OK, 1…2…3," and then Carlisle ejected the Venom in to my poor Alice's heart. It jolted her heart, and it started to beat harder. I worried for her. It would be so painful for her. But then I heard Edward gasp. He covered his mouth with his hands and whispered, "No."

Suddenly, Alice screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the exciting chapter!!! ******

"Alice!" I said, but I doubted she could hear me. She screamed again, but this time in agony.

"She's fine, Jasper. Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"She had a vision," he whispered quickly.

"What?" I asked, in shock.

"3 other Vampires, coming right now to kill us. They are here for her." And he pointed at Alice.

"No," I mouthed, as Alice squirmed. Edward then called everybody else down and told them the news.

"Rosalie, protect Alice. We need Jasper's help," he said. I didn't want to be separated from Alice. It was just too hard.

"Jasper, we must go or we will all die, including her," said Edward.

"Coming," I said. I and ran outside with everyone but Rosalie.

No on was there yet. But we waited. Carlisle swore that he could smell them coming, and we could too. I hadn't taught the others to fight yet, so I was the one with the experience.

"Good luck, guys," I said, as they came into view. They were coming quickly, and I could feel the anger and bloodlust in them. Edward whispered so that only we could here him.

"Alice's vision was right. They want to kill us," said Edward. Esme and Bella both gasped, just like Edward had earlier.

They continued to walk up to us. One had long, wavy bright red hair. The other one was shirt less, with blond hair. And the other one was a pale brown with black hair. They looked frightening, even to us.

It was obvious that they knew about Alice.

"They can smell her," said Edward, "They know what is happening to her." He said.

I nodded, and I was ready to prance at them. For the first time in a long time, I felt fear.

Carlisle started by talking, "Hello. This is my family, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Esme, and I, Carlisle," he said, calmly.

"Hello," said the brown one. He looked like their leader.

Silence.

"We don't come for a fight. But we can smell the human in the… house. I see your turning her," he said again.

"Yes, but that is none of your business," said Carlisle. I could tell this was getting bad.

But then the shirtless one spoke, "But I'm afraid it is our business," he said. "That is the best blood I have smelt in my entire existence. It's a bit hard to turn down now," he said.

"You stay away from her!" Someone yelled. Then I realised that it was me.

"No. She's mine. There is still blood in her body, and if I get there quickly, it will still be as good." And then he made the run for it, but as soon as he had thought it, Edward was in front of him. I decided to take on the red head, Emmett got the other one.

I lunged toward her, she was good, no untrained newborn. I could give her that. She went for my head I was too quick for her and ducked. Bella then was helping me; she was standing opposite of me, fighting her when she got the chance. She was probably using her shield, just in case this wild vampire had any supernatural powers like Edward and I did. Esme was helping Emmett, and they were going very well. Already, the other vampire's arms were off, and he was running around kicking every where. Edward was doing well, and was able to know where he was coming from all of the time. So he should do well.

But I had to focus on my fight. This one was not easy. Luckily it was two against one. It was very hard because the sound of Alice's desperate heart beats were distracting me. They were also distracting the ones we were fighting as they looked fierce and dangerous. Their black eyes only focused on getting past us, and they were getting pretty close.

Bella could tell that I was getting slightly distracted by the sound of Alice, so she helped me when the red head got close.

"Thanks," I whispered back, and almost milliseconds after, the red head had me at the ground. I used all my strength to get her off, and so did Bella. Hopefully it would be enough to get her off of me. I pushed her upward, and she sprang up. Emmett and Esme were going well with the brown one, and he really looked like he was about to be defeated. His arms were on the ground, and Esme had lit a fire and went to fetch the arms and burn them. Other parts of his body were missing too, like his stomach had been ripped off, and a bit of his thigh.

Edward and Carlisle going well too, they almost had him, and if we finished this one off, I would go and help him.

Suddenly, the red head came near me again, and I whacked her in the face, causing a loud, thunderous bang, and her eyes to fall out. I kicked them into the fire. Now she was blind, and we could get her more easily. Bella and I came at her from both sides, and started tearing her apart. First the arms, then the legs, and then we tared at the remaining body. Bella lit one more fire, and I chucked the remaining parts in there. Bella ran over to help Emmett and Esme, while I helped Edward and Carlisle. They were doing well, so I helped to finish it all of. So I grabbed his head, covering his eyes as much as possible and Esme and Emmett did the rest. Well, mostly Emmett. I made a new fire, and we burned them. Now the incense of burnt Vampires was every where. But we still had one left.

The three of us went over to finish this one off. It was very simple; we just held him still and killed him. Then added more bit of broken Vampire to the fires. I could hear some of them screaming, but it wasn't to do them any good. They were gone, and my Alice was safe.

"Alice," I said, and ran straight back into the house with Carlisle while the others rejoiced.

"Rose, you can go now," I said, and she ran straight out of the room. Alice's heart was beating very fast. I only hoped she was OK. I sat by next to her, holding my arms around her, she was still squirming slightly. It just hurt me to think that my little perfect angel was in pain. I loved her so much, and I just wish that I could have been a human for her, so she didn't have to go through this pain. I would have gone through anything, only to be with her.

So for the two days, I sat by her side, never leaving. Emmett wanted to play cards with me, because Rosalie didn't want to, Carlisle was working in his study, Esme was shopping with Bella, and Edward just couldn't play a card game without cheating to save himself. So it was just him and me. We played go fish, and as usual, I won. I just had that skill, for guessing. After the 48th game, and me winning each and every one of them, Emmett lost it. He threw the cards in the air and said, "I give up!" and stormed off. He left me laughing and chuckling to myself.

2 more hours, and Alice's heartbeat changed.

It's started to beat harder and faster.

"Carlisle, she's almost ready," I said, knowing that Carlisle would be able to hear me, and in a flash, he was by my side.

"Good, not too long left now, Jasper. Maybe a couple of hours," he said. I sighed in relief. In a few hours, my Alice would be back with me!

But different.

She wouldn't be the same for a few more years, and I had to get used to that fact. Her perfect, complicated blue eyes would be no more. They really were beautiful. I wondered if she could hear me.

"Alice," I said, "Alice, I'm here with you," I added. Her breathing got more quicker.

"Jasper," she gasped out, I could hear the pain in her poor voice, but already, her voice was different. More perfect then before, if that was possible. More like bells.

"It's alright, Alice. It's almost over," I said, but she didn't reply. I could see that she looked different already too. Her ivory skin was much more paler now, and it matched mine. I touched her, and there was only a hint of warmth now, nothing like the old human warmth that she used to have.

After 1 more hour, her heart beat changed again. From fast, to the speed of hummingbirds wings. It was almost done, and I sighed with joy.

But what if my Alice was dangerous to us? What would we do then? I would have to protect everyone from her, my love. Maybe she would be a nice controlled newborn like she said she would be. Though I had never heard of a nice and controlled newborn. We could train her, and she would be fine.

"Don't worry about it, Jasper," said Edward, who was suddenly standing next to me. "Her thoughts are fine. She shouldn't be that much trouble," he said, and he smiled at me.

"She must be in so much pain," I said, and sighed. The rest of the family had come down now, except for Esme and Bella.

"It's almost over Jasper," he said, and with that, I heard a short, thump… thump thump… of her heart, and it stopped.

And with that, Alice opened her blood-red eyes.

**Ooh! 0_0**


End file.
